


Person A and Person B: You know that means- Korrasami!

by Omglooknoone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: A series of ficlets based on the Person A and Person B, imagine your OTP prompts on Tumblr. These will be relatively short, so feel free to read if you're looking for a short and sweet Korrasami fix.





	1. Imagine Your OTP #18 Person A: Whenever I think about [Person B] I have this weird feeling in my stomach and I can’t seem to get rid of it. Credit to Pichiiparu (tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> Korrasami can pretty much fit every Imagine your OTP ever, therefore it is the ultimate OTP.

Korra stormed into their shared apartment and slammed the door before sighing loudly. Something about the raven haired girl kept her constantly on Korra’s mind. Maybe it was the way she flipped her hair when she knew she was right, or the way her hips moved when she walked, or the way she got way too close but not close enough. Whatever it was, it irked Korra like an itch that she just couldn’t reach.

Bolin’s head popped out of the kitchen.

“Korra? I’m guessing you just saw Asam-”

Korra’s expression turned serious.

“Bo, do you ever just, think about someone and get weird feelings in your stomach that won’t go away?”

“Um… is this still about Asami?” He asked slowly.

Korra cleared her throat.

“Hypothetically, let’s say yes.”

Bolin grinned knowingly, wiggling his bushy eyebrows.

“According to the Love Doctor, that’s me, I would say you got a bad case of the butterflies.” He pretended to read off of a clipboard.

Korra considered his suggestion briefly before waving him off.

“No, dude. It’s more like, allergies.”

Bolin blinked.

“Ahem, the Love Doctor is unsure of how to respond in this situatio-” He began.

“Holy shit. Bo, I bet Asami did something to make me feel like this.” She cried.

“No, Korra. That’s a little far fetch-” Korra held up a hand to silence him as her phone buzzed twice.

“Who is it?”

“...Asami.”

“What did she say?” He gasped. He watched as Korra turned bright red. What could Asami have said to make Korra so angry instantly?

Korra cleared her throat.

“That bitch,” She choked out.

Bolin gasped, reaching for the phone in Korra’s hand, but she took off before he could read more than a few words.

_Behind Kwong’s. 8pm. Wanna go for a spin?_


	2. Person A, in another room, SCREAMS bloody murder and drops to the floor. Person B, across the house, breaks into a dead sprint, ready to murder whatever it is that hurt their spouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to Korr-a-sami on tumblr for this one!

Korra circled the punching bag, eyes flashing and alert. Staying on the balls of her feet, she darted in and out of a series of maneuvers before crushing her fist into the side of the bag. The hit made solid contact, resulting in a hefty crunch before swinging away. Korra huffed. 

 

Breathe in. Out. 

 

She tucked in her elbows, sending each one into the bag before sending a push kick with her right. Korra wiped the sweat off of her face without losing her focus on the bag’s swinging.  She spun on the ball of her left to deliver a sound roundhouse kick when a sharp, crumpling sensation lacerated through her left leg. 

 

Korra howled, slamming her hand on the ground to distract herself from the intense pain in her foot. 

 

“HOLY FUCK ASAMI. HELP ME, SPIRITS HELP ME!” She shrieked from her position curled on the ground. 

 

Asami was tinkering in her garage when Korra’s pain laced shout split the air. She stiffened, dropping the pencil onto her blueprint and grabbing the nearest tool, nearly knocking over a can of paint in her hurry to get into the house. 

 

Asami followed the sound of Korra’s cries to the training room. She rushed in, chest heaving, eyes flashing as she looked for the danger that had wounded her girlfriend. 

 

“Korra! What is it?!” Asami shouted, brandishing the paint roller that she had snatched on the way. 

 

Her gaze focused on her girlfriend, curled tightly in a ball near the punching bag. Asami rushed over, quickly examining her for wounds and injuries before noticing that Korra was clutching her foot. 

 

“Asami. Listen. I don’t have much time-” 

 

Asami opened her mouth to retort angrily but Korra cut her off again. 

 

“Listen. I left the money in ‘the place’ for you. I want you to have it. This is really it, this is the end. The fall of the mighty avatar.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Remember me. Build a statue for me.” 

 

She had barely enough time for one more pathetic whimper before Asami was upon her, seething like a volcano ready to erupt. 

 

“Korra.” She began quietly. 

 

Korra whimpered in response. 

 

“First of all, you don’t have any money. You don’t have a job. Second of all, what the fuck is wrong with you?! I could strangle you right now, because you gave me a fucking heart attack. I dripped paint all over the house running here, and now the paint is going to dry unevenly.” She finished, fuming. 

 

Korra whined in protest. 

 

“I have a better idea. How about we skip the strangling part and go straight to the cuddling part? Asaaamiiiiii, I’m actually, physically, dying,” She moaned. 

 

Asami snorted. 

 

“I hope it’s a comfortable death down there, Korra.” 

 

Korra made a noise that sounded like an indignant whine. 

 

“Pleeaase. Sit here.” She patted the ground next to her head pitifully. 

 

Asami looked at her incredulously while simultaneously walking towards her. 

 

“Do you really,” she took a few steps towards Korra.

 

“Think I’m going to,” she sat down. 

 

“Baby you, right now? After what you just made me do?” Asami pulled Korra’s head into her lap and began scratching her scalp lightly. 

 

Korra mumbled something incoherent, lost in the relaxing sensations of Asami’s fingertips. Asami tugged at a knot in her hair, just roughly enough so that Korra couldn't get  _too_ comfortable. Any time Asami showed any indication of stopping, Korra whimpered pointedly, prompting an eyeroll from Asami and continued comfort from her magical fingertips. 

 

“I notice your foot isn’t cramping anymore,” Asami raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah, it never did. I just wanted you to come cuddle.”


	3. Otp Idea #146 Imagine your OTP playing laser tag, and Person A is really bad at it so Person B protects them from everyone else.

The course was disorienting to say the least. I mean, come on, this was a lazer tag zone not the spirit world. So why were there so many damn colors, flitting about so erratically? 

 

Korra tried to follow Asami as stealthily as possible, but her lack of depth perception in the dark proved to be quite the adversary. 

 

_ Shuffle, shuffle. Bonk.  _

 

“Sorry,” Korra whispered. 

 

Asami shot her a pointed look. 

 

“Sorry, again,” Korra attempted to whisper more quietly. 

 

“3 seconds until your vests go live,” A robotic voice began a countdown. 

 

“Is there a bathroom in here?” Korra wondered out loud before getting zapped immediately. 

 

She brushed herself off, raising her gun to find her target. While her first target appeared to be seven year old Meelo, Korra was desperate to earn some of her dignity back and launched a barrage of lasers at him. Almost immediately, her suit buzzed and the lights turned off as it was struck. 

 

Korra’s mouth opened indignantly. 

 

“Asami, I think my suit’s-” 

 

Crouched beside her, Asami yanked her down beside her just as  Mako and Bolin ran by. Before Korra could finish her claim, Asami shut her down without even looking, keeping an eye on everyone through the hole on her wall side. 

 

“ _ Water Tribe Stallion _ , your gun’s backwards.” Asami deadpanned, carefully picking off two shadows across the room, while using Korra’s chosen in-game name. 

 

She huffed in response. 

 

“That’s- that’s not what I was going to ask,” She cleared her throat. “How are you so good at this anyway?” Korra asked indignantly. 

 

“Future Industries designed something just like this,” Asami replied without missing a beat, shooting someone approaching from the right side. 

 

They popped out from their hiding spot, only to be ambushed by Opal and Kai. They charged, and Korra heard screaming echo in her ears. Korra only managed to stop screaming when Asami slapped her hand over Korra’s mouth a little too enthusiastically. 

 

“Mmmph.” 

 

“Mmmfmph.” Asami agreed. 

 

The continued their careful approach towards the stairs. Asami motioned for Korra to follow her as they tried to get to a higher vantage point. Korra’s suit made another dejected sound as someone hit her target and cackled. 

 

“Everyone go for Korra. She sucks!” Bolin whooped from somewhere behind her. 

 

Korra’s head whipped around. 

 

“I do not!” She shouted back, aiming her gun at nothing in particular and firing warning shots. 

 

Asami sighed. 

 

“Just get in front of me, and go towards that side, okay?” She pointed to where she suspected Mako and Bolin were. 

 

Korra nodded solemnly, trying to keep her footsteps light as she approached the boys. She fired a few lasers, finally hitting her mark just as the boys turned to face her. She yelped and ran directly into one of those pesky obstacle walls. Now yelping in pain, Korra’s unfortunate battle and subsequent defeat with the barrier lead to the gun dropping out of her hands. Normally, this wouldn’t have been such a bad thing, but unfortunately, in laser tag, the guns were attached to the vest. 

 

The look on Asami’s face was priceless as she watched her stumbling girlfriend trip on her own gun, wail loudly and rush behind Asami, just in time for the boys to render Asami useless. 

 

“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” Asami sighed, unable to keep the fondness from her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't find who the poster of this prompt was, if you recognize it, please let me know so I can give them credit! Cheers.


	4. Haunted: Person B was hired to work at a haunted house as a zombie, A and C decide to visit person B but they forget which part of the house B was In so person A ends up punching person B in the nose while person C is recording the whole thing.

“Tell me again why you’re dragging me to this haunted house thing?” Asami arched a perfectly manicured brow. “Isn’t that what brothers are for?” 

 

Bolin made his best puppy dog face before he said, “Mako is lame. He’s too busy being an adult and ‘having a job’.” He added air quotes that made Asami smirk. 

 

“Are you saying I don’t have a job?” She demanded. 

 

He laughed nervously before replying, “No-no, I mean your job is totally cool. You get to build stuff and-” He made some crashing and explosion noises before turning to face her eagerly. 

 

“Plus,” he grinned knowingly, “Korra just got hired as a spirit monster there!” 

 

Asami glared at him. “I should have never told you that I liked her, Bo!” 

 

He raised his arms defensively, “My lips are sealed. You won’t hear another peep from me, I mean she said she liked you back anyw-”

 

Asami’s eyes widened before narrowing at him. “What did you just say?” 

 

Bolin squeaked. “Nothing, nothing. Don’t mind me, just being Bolin. Would you look at the time! The next group let in is at 9:00, we can’t be late.” 

 

Asami mumbled something incoherent under her breath that vaguely resembled a threat.

 

XXX 

 

“Bo. I still can’t believe you told her! What part of, ‘Please don’t tell her, no one can know’ is unclear to you?!” Asami hissed in the line for the entrance of the haunted house. 

 

“It just kind of came out. I mean we were talking about cute girls and she-” Bolin tried. 

 

This caught Asami’s attention. “Wait, so she thinks I’m cute?” 

 

Bolin rolled his eyes. “Well, of course, she does, you big genius. She  _ liiiiikes _ you.” he finished with a singsong. “Besides, those weren’t her exact words anyways.” He grinned mischievously. 

 

“What. What were they?” Asami pressed. 

 

“Hey, my lips are sealed. Looks like you’re gonna have to ask her yourself when we get to her part of the house.” He giggled, seemingly amused by his own antics. “Remember, she comes out right after the Koh- face stealing spirit guy on the second floor.” 

 

Asami spluttered. “What, no- I can’t talk to her about this!” 

 

Bolin waved her off, clapping a large hand onto her shoulder. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course you can.” He declared matter-of-factly. “The last CEO who came out of your office nearly peed himself, you can tell your  _ best friend  _ since forever about your feelings for her.” 

 

Before Asami had a chance to retort, the doors opened and they were released into the house. She glanced one last time at the sign, pinching the bridge of her nose at the words  _ Spooky Spirit World,  _ painted messily over an old noodle house sign. 

 

XXX

 

As the intensity of the atmosphere inside the haunted house increased, Bolin decided a great way for both of them to remember that none of this was real was to take out his phone and film. Asami had to admit, the inside was quite well done, if not exaggerating the colors a bit. The dark plant decorations swayed around them, green and purple holograms sliding across them eerily. She stepped in something sticky and groaned, nearly pitching headfirst into the weird  _ is this a ball pit? _ Bolin steadied her, grinning. 

 

“Isn’t this awesome?! I know spirits aren’t real or anything, but in legends, they used to say the spirit world morphed to reflect the emotions of the travelers inside of it.” 

Asami grunted in response as a fog started to fill the room. A flapping noise flew past the left side of her face as Bolin beamed. 

 

“There’s that big owl thing from the library in the legends!” 

 

Asami admired his amusement as they continued to make their way through the “Spirit World”. Misshapen figures glowing, and dripping, low growls rumbling from their throats approached them. Bolin focused the camera on Asami’s expression, chuckling at her disgust as the slimy things slid by. 

 

The stairs were a strange bouncy, yet rubbery texture and Asami took this time to appreciate the eerie sounds and effects of the house around them. A large, dark man-shaped figure began to appear, slowly growing and swelling, oozing a deep, sinister laughter that almost,  _ almost _ could have disturbed Asami, if she hadn’t been able to walk right through it. 

 

It shrank, howling something like, “Vaatu will returnnnnnn” before subsiding completely. 

 

“Lame.” she gestured to the so-called “essence of evil” as it shrank. “This is cool and all, but this haunted house isn’t that scary,” Asami shrugged. 

 

Bolin agreed as the length of Koh’s entire clicking centipede body slipped past them, circling them for good measure, “Yeah, I don’t remember seeing Korra either-”

 

Before he could finish, Korra burst out from behind a glowing rock, in all her slobbering, mutant glory. To her amusement, Bo shrieked like a baby moose-lion and stumbled backwards, alarming Asami and causing her own scream to be paired with the fighting instincts that took over. Before she could rationalize with herself, her fist made contact with the spirit’s nose and drew an indignant, very  _ Korra _ yelp. 

 

The bulky spirit-costumed Korra held a very purple and scaly claw to her face before groaning and sitting down on the glowing rocks. 

 

Bolin howled, realizing he had caught the entire encounter on film. Doubling over, he gasped for air as Asami checked on Korra. 

 

“Hey, you,” She began sheepishly. 

 

“Hey,” came the slightly nasally response. 

 

“Are you okay? Let me see,” Asami said as she pushed the costume headpiece away from Korra’s face and out of her eyes. 

 

Korra tilted her head back, suddenly aware of how close to her face Asami had to be in order to see her in the dim light. 

 

“I-ll be fine,” She stammered, the pain fading away as she inhaled Asami’s faint flowery scent. It was hard to form thoughts much less words as Asami’s fingers tipped under her chin. 

 

She was glad it was dark so Asami couldn’t see the flush that crossed over her face as the warmth of Asami’s exhale ghosted over her lips. 

 

“You sure? I mean the get-up is cute, but-”

 

Korra squinted at her. “Did you just say I’m cute?” 

 

Asami gulped. 

 

“Would… that be, okay?” She asked awkwardly. 

 

Korra nodded as best she could, given the circumstances. 

 

Asami smiled, a beautiful flush gracing her cheeks, and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Korra’s cheek. 

 

“Then yes, I think you’re cute,” She finished breathlessly. “And also, I really want to kiss you when there isn’t blood dripping into your mouth.” 

 


	5. Person A: Talk dirty to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one makes you smile :)

Korra groaned. The political aspect of her avatar duties was going to be the end of her.

_ Who did he think he was anyway, pushing their meeting back another two hours? _  She was the most powerful being in the universe, and she was currently sitting in the lobby of President Raiko’s office, staring disinterestedly at his stiff decor and listening to his somewhat infuriating elevator music.

The walls were stiff, uninviting and beige, and Korra didn’t like the way they were looking at her. Maybe she would end up getting her workout in today after all. She pushed down the thoughts of her punching a fist through his wall to encourage him to hurry.

She glanced around. No one else was in the lobby, so Korra whipped out her phone, crossing her fingers that Asami wasn’t busy at the moment.

_Korra:_   _Asami, please. I’m going to die of boredom if you don’t reply in five seconds._

_ Asami: You’re in luck. Just finished my last meeting. _

Korra sighed in relief.  _ How was it that her girlfriend managed to keep both the city and Korra’s sanity intact? _

_ Korra: Thank the spirits. How was your day? _

_ Asami: Not bad. Only one potential business partner slammed the door on his way out. _

Korra chuckled to herself. It wasn’t that Asami was disagreeable or even remotely difficult to work with-- it was just the way she had built her own success out of rubble, and the way she stood her ground, even against men who considered it laughable to make deals with women, that made some encounters less than pleasant.

_ Korra: I thought you only had one meeting today. _

_ Asami: I did. He’s the one who slammed the door. _

Korra couldn’t stop the wide grin that split her face as she whistled in admiration. There was an entire nation’s worth of strength and poise in her girlfriend and the way she carried herself, and Korra wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. She couldn’t help but imagine the way Asami’s eyes flashed, a glimpse of steel in them, when she had made up her mind, or the way she casually swept her hair back when in the middle of a briskly delivered proposal.

Korra shifted in her seat, eyes sweeping the room. It was getting a little warm in here.  _ Maybe Raiko had shut off the air conditioning in the lobby to push her buttons, after all, it was technically after hours already. _

_ Korra: That’s my girl. Hey, I have an idea. You up for it? _

_ Asami: Depends on the idea. That’s usually how decisions work. _

_ Korra: Talk dirty to me. _

Her face flushed as her fingers finished typing and hit the arrow to send.  _ Asami wouldn’t break up with her over that, right? _

She watched the little dots appear… then disappear as Asami typed.

She could have sighed in relief when Asami finally replied if her breath hadn’t caught in her throat.

_ Asami: I’m not wearing any underwear. _

She coughed hard, making sure no one else had entered the room before responding. All thoughts of Raiko and any meeting were long gone.

She struggled to formulate an appropriately suggestive response, settling for:

_ Korra: Nice. Keep going. _

Trying not to choke at her own comically dull response, Korra hoped that Asami wouldn't burst out laughing on the other end.

_ Asami: Because you never put laundry in the damn dryer. _

Korra took one guilty look at the message, gulped, and put her phone away. Maybe it was time to check on Raiko again.

She glanced at his closed door, leaning in to listen for signs of conversation, or maybe the  _ sweet _  sound of a conversation drawing to a close that would indicate he was finishing up and ready to finally speak to Korra.

But Korra knew she couldn’t just leave Asami’s message without a reply. Her girlfriend had the sweetest intentions and was so incredibly thoughtful; Korra had no intention of ever giving Asami any reason to worry.

_ Korra: I gotta go. _

She tapped out a quick response, and was about to loudly ask for Raiko’s attention when the little dots appeared again. She closed her mouth.

Raiko hadn’t even bothered to step outside and call her inside, but the tapping of his pen told of his impatience.

She glanced at the screen again, urging it to hurry and show her Asami’s text before she really lost her chance to speak with Raiko.

The dots disappeared, and Korra furrowed her brow in question.

Then:

_ Asami: Are you putting laundry in the dryer? _

Expecting a cute message to lift her mood before the conversation that awaited her, Korra saw the message and her eyes widened indignantly.

Huffing, she typed out a quick “No.” before putting her phone away. She wasn’t going to be able to respond while in the meeting, and for that little line that Asami had just shot her way, Korra decided she deserved to worry. Just a little.


	6. Person C: I'm going to take you off speaker now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person a is pacing around their room and decides to call their friend person c. 
> 
> Credits to randomotpthoughts from tumblr for the prompt!

Korra’s head was still fuzzy. She could still feel the warmth of Asami pressed against her side and the tickle of her hair against her cheek. Sharing a chair with Asami while watching cartoons should not have had this effect on her, but here she was, smiling stupidly at the mere memory of being next to her. 

 

Fuck. Friends enjoyed each other’s company, right? This was totally normal… right? 

 

She dragged her hand down her face. 

 

Friends do not nearly pass out when their best friend slides into the chair beside them. Friends do not stutter when their best friend’s hair tickles their cheek, and friends definitely do not make up excuses to keep their best friend in said chair. 

 

Korra dialed Opal’s number without missing a step in her pacing. She took a deep breath and ran her hair through her hair. 

 

“Hello-” A voice came through the other end. 

 

“Look, you were right. I think I’m in love with Asami,” Korra didn’t pause before continuing, “you can even say I told you so, but don’t fucking say a word to Asami, okay? She’s so amazing and perfect and half the city is in love with her, I mean have you seen that hair? She is literally the girl of my dreams, so you were right, and I’m a mess, but don’t even think of saying anything to Asami. Someone like her is light years out of my league, I mean she should be dating, like a prince, or something, someone as brilliant and beautiful as her.” 

 

Her voice cracked at the end and she felt her ribcage expand and contract rapidly as she struggled to breathe after finally saying the words out loud. 

 

The heavy silence was punctuated only by small breaths on Korra’s end as she waited for a reply. 

 

“Um… yeah, I’m going to take you off speaker now.” Opal said slowly. 

 

Korra’s eyes shot open. There was no way that just happened. She scrambled for the phone, holding it up to her mouth to shout into it. 

 

“Oh my god, I mean, I was just practicing for a play! The lead has a, uh, love interest, and--” 

 

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt the blush creep up the back of her neck. The shirt collar was choking her and she tugged furiously at it. 

 

This was literally the stuff of her nightmares.

 

“Okay, hold on. I think I’m going to throw myself out the window really fast--” Korra mumbled miserably. 

 

“Wait!” 

 

Korra’s heart dropped as she recognized Asami’s voice. 

 

“No, no, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I’m sure listening to that was uncomfortable enough,” she mumbled. 

 

“That’s not what I was going to say at all,” Asami replied, a slightly amused lilt coloring her voice. 

 

“Don’t hang up, Korra. I’ve been into you for, like, forever. I’ve just been waiting for you to figure out how you feel about me. Want to grab dinner tomorrow?” 

 

Even though she hadn’t thought it possible, Korra’s eyes opened even wider than the first time. She could have just imagined the soft tone of Asam’s voice asking her out through the phone, right? 

 

She sat down on her bed dumbly, forgetting to respond. 

 

“Um, Korra?” Asami’s voice again, slightly concerned. 

 

“Oh shit, I mean yes! I would love to date dinner with you! I mean, I would love to get dinner with you! With you as the date, not the dinner.” 

 

Asami’s laugh rang through the speaker. 

 

“You’re cute. I’ll see you tomorrow, babe.” 

 

Korra all but melted onto her bed. 

 

“It’s a date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but I am finally finished with school! I wrote this to get back into the groove. Expect more stuff soon!


	7. And you said you couldn't dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and B are in the kitchen at night. 
> 
> Person a: “i love this song! Dance with me!
> 
> Person b: “i don’t dance, especially not at 3 am”
> 
> Person a: “one dance come on this song is awesome!”

Asami wiped her face as she watched Korra, the energetic asshole, chopping carrots with vigor and precision that should not have been possible at two in the morning. 

“So this is your definition of a relaxing evening?” Asami arched a brow at Korra. Her attempt to sound serious was betrayed by the hint of amusement in her tone and the way the corners of her lips twitched upwards as she focused on Korra’s concentrated look. 

Korra’s tongue was poking out slightly, and she furrowed her eyebrows as if this was a matter much more serious than just making soup. 

Wetting her lips before replying, Korra responded, “Come on, Asami. What’s more relaxing than being domestic with the love of your life and cutting some--"

The radio started playing some kind of pop hit, funky noises and bass rumbling through its speakers. 

Asami watched in horror as Korra stopped speaking, squealed in excitement and began dancing, all while still holding the knife. 

“Korra, oh my god, please put down the knife.” Asami tried her best to keep her voice even as she witnessed Korra shimmy her shoulders to the beat. 

Korra’s attention landed on the sharp object in her hand, eyes widening before she quickly put the knife back on the counter. 

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Her embarrassment faded, a little too quickly if you asked Asami, and her eyes glinted mischievously. 

“Dance with me?” Korra grinned widely. 

Asami waved her off. 

“Oh no, no. You know I don’t dance, especially not at three am,” Asami protested,“we could be cozy in bed by now, cuddling.” She emphasized the last word with a pointed look. 

“Just one dance, come on. This song is awesome!” Korra tried the lopsided grin that she knew Asami could hardly ever say no to. To prove her point, Korra spun in place during a drop in the music, hardly even having to steady herself on the counter at the end of her move. 

Asami was unimpressed. 

“If I say yes, will you promise not to do that shimmy thing again and that we go straight to bed?” 

She beamed, nodding vigorously. 

Asami sighed. 

“Okay, fine. But I’m warning you, I don’t know how to dance… and from the looks of it, you don’t either.” 

“First of all, that was cold and I really should be unwilling to dance with you after that comment, but you smell really nice and you’re lucky you’re so cute. Plus, I had a different kind of dance in mind.” 

Asami’s eyes widened in horror as she imagined the two of them struggling through the macarena. 

“Oh hell n--” Asami felt the breath rush out of her as Korra pulled them flush against each other. 

“Wh-” 

With the gentle touch of Korra’s hands at her waist, Asami felt her arms wind easily around Korra’s neck as they began swaying slowly, feet squeaking against the tile floor. As her gaze traced over Korra’s features, the slight bump in her nose from being broken a few times too many, the slight point of one of her eyebrows, she felt her attention drawn to Korra’s perfectly shaped lips as her breath puffed lightly against her own. They were slightly pinker than the earthy tones of her skin, and lightly chapped, just the way Asami loved them. 

Korra saw Asami’s long lashes flutter gently in the dim light of the kitchen before she  _ felt  _ them tickle her cheek as she rested her chin on her shoulder. She wasn’t quite sure how was she even managing to keep solid form, since her insides seemed to be melting into a pile of sappy feelings for the girl she was currently wrapped around. 

Everything was too easy with Asami. She felt like she could live in every moment forever with her, but at the same time it was never enough. It was nights like these, moments like these, that made Korra think seriously about things she had never given a second thought to. Korra decided she was content enough to forget everything else but at the same time determined to never forget this feeling that bubbled out of her chest and made her itch to say something yet somehow made the words catch in her throat.  

The song was nothing special, some generic pop hit with loud synth and punchy bass, but nothing would have sounded more right, and they swayed back and forth until long past the song’s ending.

“And you said you couldn’t dance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole moment envisioned in my head, the way the lighting would look, the way the music would echo in the kitchen, and how their minds would be going a million miles an hour but also not be running at all at the same time. Please enjoy and let me know how I did :)


	8. Why don't you die already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otp imagine #108 credit to cream-cheese-and-bagels on tumblr  
> Person C: WHY DONT YOU JUST DIE ALREADY  
> Person B: well ive thought about it and could but… *points to person a*  
> Person C: point taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Hope you're all doing well and not feeling too down about the start of the school year if you've been enjoying summer like I have. Just a quick fic to get the juices flowing again. As always, let me know what you think :)

Opal cleared her throat pointedly.

 

Knowing what was coming, Korra and Bolin instantly straightened their backs, attention completely on the small girl.

 

“Alright, significant others, listen up. Asami and I are overdue for a nice girls' afternoon shopping spree, but we can’t be dragged down by your whining--”

 

“I’m a girl!” Korra blurted loudly, attracting a few looks from passing shoppers.

 

At her interruption, Bolin shot Korra a stricken look, motioning for her to stop with a line across his neck.

 

Opal fixed her with a glare.

 

“But do you whine about your feet hurting?”

 

Korra looked down at her comfortable sneakers.

 

“...yes.”

 

“As I was saying, Asami and I need quality time together and we won't get anything done with the two of you dragging us down. We don’t have time to hold your hands when we’re scoping the stores and we don’t have time to find you each time we leave for a different one because you somehow managed to find the only stool in the store and sit on it.”

 

Korra and Bolin exchanged guilty looks.

 

“So we’re allowing the two of you to be free for the afternoon,” she paused, then added “as long as you’re inside the mall,” before the two of them could celebrate.

 

They stopped, mid high-five, expressions mirroring those of kicked puppies.

 

“Opal,” Bolin squeaked and she eyed him, “uh, sir?”

 

She looked at him expectantly.

 

“Korra and I can go home and come back to pick you guys up.” He suggested sheepishly, ignoring Korra’s not so subtle elbowing.

 

She was quiet for a moment.

 

“Hmm, why didn’t I think of that? OH WAIT, I DID, and last time we let you two go home, you ordered so much pizza that you fell asleep and missed the dinner double date we were supposed to go on!” She screeched.

 

Korra shot Asami an apologetic look, and Asami’s lips curved up slightly in amusement.

 

As if sensing the exchange, Opal’s head whipped around to look at her best friend, clearly consorting with the enemy.

 

At the serious look in her eyes, Asami knew she had to convince Opal they were in total agreement (Although the things Korra had done later that night had ensured all things were forgiven.).

 

“Uh, bad Korra.” She said firmly, trying to fix her girlfriend with the same kind of stare Opal had given her.

 

As Korra struggled to keep a straight face, Opal turned on Asami.

 

“Is that all you got, Sato? Do you think this is funny? Do you think missing out on 30% off deals storewide is funny?”

 

Asami’s eyes bugged.

 

“Storewide?”

 

Opal nodded solemnly.

 

Korra lost all hope of Asami coming to their rescue when she saw the dreamy look in her light green eyes. Spirits, did Asami even look at _her_ like that?

 

“So do we have an understanding, knuckleheads?”

 

Korra and Bolin saluted smartly before giddy grins appeared on their faces when their girlfriends pressed kisses to their cheeks before walking off, hips swaying and hair flying. 

 

“So, you, uhh--”

 

Korra nodded stupidly, “me, yes, food.”

 

XXX

 

She glanced at her watch. Perfect. It was only one o’clock, meaning there was plenty of time before dinner, and she and Bolin could have a snack in the nutrient rich food court.

 

“Stromboli?” Korra asked.

 

Bolin nodded.

 

“Imitation chinese food?”

 

Korra grinned.

 

“You know it.”

 

XXX

 

Korra set her tray of orange chicken down, completely devoid of any evidence that there had once been anything on her tray.

 

“This is the stuff, Bolin.”

 

He untucked the napkin from his shirt, blotting messily at his face and agreed.

 

“It’s like a pizza bur--”

 

“I know what a stromboli is, Bo.” Korra interjected before realizing the amount of effort that bit of snark had taken. It hadn't always been this difficult to make wise cracks. 

 

“Hey, are you feeling kinda tired?” She stifled a yawn and shot her friend a look.

 

“Actually, I am. Let's take turns sleeping at the table while the other keeps watch for our girlfriends.” Bolin suggested helpfully.

 

“That… that sounds really nice.” Korra's brain fought to keep the conversation going. 

 

Before she had the chance to finish, Bolin interrupted.

 

“You get first watch!”

 

As he put it his head down to rest, Korra grumbled angrily.

 

Despite how many “no fair”’s and “we’re not friends anymore” she shot at him, her bulky friend refused to budge, even when she shook him like a broken vending machine.

 

She sat back in her chair, sipping her slurpee thoughtfully. How could she get him to lift his head and be forced to keep watch instead?

 

Just as she was about to try something, she spotted movement behind his large head. Had his head always been that big? Korra shook away the thought. Was that who she thought it was?

 

As the figures moved closer, she made out the distinct shapes of two figures walking side by side. That couldn’t be them though. It was way too early for them to be back, and there were far too few shopping bags in their hands for a sale weekend. Before she had time to figure it out in her head, she realized that she and Bolin were about to be caught mid-food coma nap. Things would not end well if they were discovered in the middle of the act of ruining another double date. 

 

  
“Bolin! Quick, wake up, dude. They’re back!”

 

Bolin mumbled, waving her off.

 

“You’re just trying to get my comfy nap time.”

 

“Look alive, man! They’re seriously here!” She tried frantically shaking him, eyeing the approaching figures.

 

“Why can’t you just die already?” He whined blearily, finally looking up.

 

Korra said nothing, motioning behind him with her eyes full of panic.

 

His head whipped around and he made eye contact with an Opal in her final form.

 

Bags swinging, eyes blazing, red lips curved into an exhilarated smile-- Opal was at the height of her shopping mode. And she could not have been more terrifying. Or stunning.

 

“Bo, you’re staring, and you're giving us away here!” Korra hissed out of the corner of her mouth. "

 

He shot her a glance.

 

As Korra's eyes wandered across Asami's long, slender form, taking in the line of her neck and the endless planes of her long legs, her eyes were glued to Asami’s approaching frame and Bolin swore he could see drool forming. He didn’t need to defend himself when his friend looked like _that_.

 

“...right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm just trying to do my part to keep this ship afloat. Korrasami really means more to me than I think I could ever put into words and after reading so many absolutely phenomenal fics, I felt I had to do my part to contribute to the thousands of fics in our tag. :) 
> 
> Keep Korrasami in your hearts forever!


End file.
